


Jewels of Memory

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadows and Ice On a Dying Planet [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Future, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Highlander; Amanda; antenna, scatter, kill, streak, giggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels of Memory

**Antenna (Shadows and Ice on a Dying Planet time line)**

The feathery antennae of the creature nestled in her lap twitched in its sleep when Methos emerged from the ocean, reacting perhaps to the shift in the light, or to sound, or some other indicator of his approach, but not stirring beyond that.

"You seem to have acquired a pet." Methos looked amused as he flopped down onto the oddly shimmering blue sand beside her, glancing at the creature in her lap.

"Maybe." Amanda shrugged, stroking the nearly sapphire blue feathers of the vaguely kitten-shaped thing. It was rather gorgeous, she had to admit. And quite tame. "At least it's not a tribble with teeth."

"Touche." Methos grinned, and lay back, basking in the tropical sun while she continued to stroke her newly acquired treasure.

* * *

**Scatter**

There was no grave for her to scatter dirt or flowers into, no ashes to scatter over an ocean he'd never seen; only her tears to splash on the stones of a church she'd rarely visited, grieving the loss of another.

* * *

**Kill (crossover with Harry Potter)**

Amanda leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch her breath, sword heavy in her hand. Trying and failing to wrap her brain around what she'd just killed. No one was going to believe her when she told them she was attacked by - and killed by, twice - a dragon. Never mind when she mentioned the part where she slew it.

* * *

**Streak**

A streak of light crossed the sky, soon followed by another - and another and another - until they filled the eastern horizon; she didn't know what they were, only that they filled her with a sense of dread.

* * *

**Giggle (crossover with the Doctor Who/Torchwood AU Fairytales and Nightmares)**

_Red head on one side, brunette on the other, pressed close to golden blond in the center. Leaning over something, studying it before erupting in giggles, breaking apart to look over the back of the couch at the doorway after a moment._

"Duncan, Koschei!" Amanda tries to keep the smile off her face for only a moment before breaking into giggles again. She hears Koschei say he doesn't want to know, and feels the retreat of Duncan's Quickening as the Time Lord drags him back toward the control room of the TARDIS.

"Thank you." Donna glances at the ceiling with a fond smile that answers what had abruptly distracted Koschei, though the expression threatens to become laughter again, before turning her attention once more to the device in Romana's lap. "Who next?"

"Oh, I know." Amanda's lips twitch a moment with barely suppressed amusement. "Have you ever met Methos?"

"Tall and skinny with a nose on him, penchant for vanishing when one's back is turned and showing up months later like nothing happened? That bloke?" Donna rolls her eyes, and leans in again. "Brilliant idea."

_Laughter spilled out into the corridor, warning away the others in the TARDIS. They really didn't want to know what the three women were finding so entertaining._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Things Simple and Short, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/656847).


End file.
